


Soft Moments in Life

by Aransa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aransa/pseuds/Aransa
Summary: If there was one thing Alec was grateful for to his Parents, then it was for the gruelling training they put him through.It was what let him come home, time and again, to this beautiful scene of Magnus with their little Blueberry. Though Magnus wouldn't call panicking while taking care of their son beautiful, for Alec it was pure perfection.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 10





	Soft Moments in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some months back while sprinting in the Malec Discord... enjoy some fluff folks, it's possibly the only thing you are getting this month before its already 2021. 
> 
> And yes, I'm sorry for dumping you in the Sahara the last few months, but I'm a terrible person and I'm actually being socially active now... wow, I have friends besides my sister and Cousines 0.0
> 
> (And also; Happy Birthday to me~)

If there was one thing Alec was grateful for to his Parents, then it was for the gruelling training they put him through.

It was what let him come home, time and again, to this beautiful scene of Magnus with their little Blueberry. Though Magnus wouldn't call panicking while taking care of their son beautiful, for Alec it was pure perfection. Being married to Magnus was a dream come true. Sure, they still had moments where they clashed because of their jobs, but they always came on top of anything that put itself before them.

Except, it seems, raising a baby without going all clumsy near it.

“Glitters! Maxie, please cry no more, papa is here!” Alec stifled his snickers, at least he tried to, but if he were to go by Magnus’ frown he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. “Sorry, sorry!” He said around his chuckling. Watching Magnus try to soothe their son so awkwardly was just funny.

Magnus let out a huff, which was Alec’s sign that he should probably take Max out of his Husbands arms or he wasn’t getting any for the next couple of nights.

He couldn’t in good conscience allow that, Magnus and he had a very healthy sex life and he wouldn’t jeopardise that only because he liked seeing Magnus struggle while parenting their child. Still chuckling he made his way to his two favourite people in the world. “Give him here, darling.” He took Max's squirming body from Magnus’ stiff arms and planted a soft kiss on his Husband’s enticing lips. When they parted all Alec saw for several moments was the beautiful Cat Eyes of his husband.

He felt his heart melt.

This man was the reason why he never gave up when out there in the field. There was just something that was much too precious to even think of losing waiting for him at home, and he found strength in knowing that. 

That all-consuming love always kept him coming back.


End file.
